


One of Us

by OMGwthLexi



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGwthLexi/pseuds/OMGwthLexi
Summary: In the year 2084, Hak-Kun, Emmet, and Viktoriya are some of the few chosen to be a Thread, a high ranked piece of property with artificial abilities. They live in strict conditions with other Threads like them. This is the daily life and records of Threads of the Scarlet Needles.





	One of Us

      I used my palm to push his punches away from my face. His punches began to become slower as he grew more tired than me. But one of his punches just narrowly missed my eye. I noticed the timer behind him before receiving a blow to my left cheek. I stumbled back, briefly disoriented. "Shit. 2 minutes." When he went to punch me again, I ducked under him and kicked the back of his knees. As he fell, I elbowed him in the center just below his chest. I ear slapped him before he could catch his breath, sending him to the floor on his side with a groan. The Madam blew her whistle and declared the fight over.

    "3 minutes 54 seconds. That was decent. There is plenty room for improvement. We'll see next time. Since you are ahead in your training, you will be given a day off from my training tomorrow. I feel merciful today. Do NOT let your skills get rusty. Am I clear, Myeong Hak-Kun?" "Yes, Madam. I will be prepared." I looked down at the man on the floor as I was dismissed. I kind of pity him. Someone like me can't even help him up because I'm above him. And everyone must obey the hierarchy, including me.

     I headed down to the west wing to my room to shower. On my way, Kisha, my partner, stopped me with a wide smile. "Hey, dude. You got some free time? Sophia and I are going out for lunch. You in?" She had that look in her eye where 'no' wasn't in her vocabulary. She would have picked me up like a sack of flour if it meant I was going.

"Fine. Just let me take a shower and change clothes."

"Got it. I'll meet you in the lobby."

     Heading to my room around the corner, I took a shower and changed into a black t-shirt over a long sleeve white undershirt, normal jeans, and black sneakers. As I headed out, I noticed Briana and Emmet talking to the Madam. When the Madam seemed to leave, Briana and Emmet spoke in lowered voices. Thinking i should go another way, I was about to turn around, I made eye contact with Briana and Emmet, the  followed her gaze. Wearing a bold frown, she stomped closer to me. "Were you eavesdropping, you little worm?" Briana reached to grab my shirt, but Emmet quickly grabbed her wrist. "Briana, calm down. Hak-Kun, correct? Hak-Kun was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I know he didn't even hear anything." He looked me in the eye. His smile looked trained, but maybe something else.

"That's correct, sir. I just saw you talking, but I didn't actually hear anything."

"See, Briana. You shouldn't just to conclusions. Now let's go. We have a report to make."

"Fine. Just don't let this happen again."

     Then the strawberry blonde twins continued down the hall behind me. I hurried to the lobby, trying to avoid any other incidences. Kisha waved her arm as she spotted me. She proudly crossed her arms, wearing a black leather jacket, white sports bra and cargo pants with combat boots. "What took you so long? I thought you'd ditch me." "I couldn't. You'd hunt me down like a dog." She laughed as she grabbed my arm and pulled me outside to her Jeep. After I was released, I slid into the passenger seat as she jumped in the driver's side.

"Why do you always dress like that?"

"Like what?"

"You always show your stomach or arms. I'm not telling what to where. I'm just asking." She smirked and put the keys in.

"Why should I hide these rock hard abs. And sometimes, I gotta take people to the guns show."

     As she drove off, she sighed happily. "I love São Miguel in November. It has the perfect weather. Not too hot, not too cold."

    São Miguel is an island near Portugal. The company we work for purchased the island as private property. Of course, the locals were not happy, but they were guaranteed they could remain here as Portugal citizens and their life wouldn't change. The company built our training facility and a hospital near Nordeste on the coast. The town wasn't far, so people liked to visit there in their free time.

    As my curly haired friend pulled into town and headed to a bar nearby. She pulled up to the front and we went inside, quickly finding the blonde, blue eyed girl, as she bounced in her seat at the bar. She was sitting next to someone else. Someone I desperately tried to avoid. Sophia gently nudged her arm as familiar long dark haired girl had her back turned to us. We got closer and Kisha went up and hugged both of them. "Hey. Looks like I found my two favorite amigos." A softer voice could be heard. "Sim. Obrigado por me convidar." Sophia smiled brightly at Isabel, "Não tem problema. Estamos tão felizes que você veio." I could understand some of what they were saying, but Portuguese was never my strong suit. Kisha laughed and sat on Isabel's right. I was relieved at the realization I wouldn't have to sit next to her. I took a seat on Sophia's left and we looked at what to order. Isabel spoke up with a thick Portuguese accent, "Please do not drink right now. We will have to go back to training." Kisha laughed, "Then why did we even come to a bar? Well, I can hold my liquor, but I'll only have one drink to be fair. Okay?" Isabel had a small smile before ordering a glass of water. Sophia did the same. "I'm such a light weight. I'll just get water. Let's come back after work, guys." I ordered water as well before leaning over to Sophia to whisper in her ear.

"Why did you invite her? I thought it was just going to be the three of us." She turned to me with a small frown.

"It would have been cruel to let her eat alone in the cafeteria. Why are you so mean to her sometimes?"

She turned back to Isabel with a smile. Kisha and Sophia gave her all their attention. I thought, 'Honestly, why did I even come? Now I can't leave because Kisha is my ride and it would take too long to walk back to training.' Isabel looked in my direction over Sophia's shoulder, trying to smile at me. But she couldn't even look me in the eye. I couldn't stand that she was playing innocent and making me look like the bad guy. I didn't know how they couldn't see she was insane!

    We all just ordered something small like a sandwich. When I looked in Kisha's direction, she looked me in the eye for a moment before looking back at Isabel. I thought, 'I think they want me to see the way I treat her. I guess that's what they're doing. Honestly, it kind of sucks.'


End file.
